Power operated lawn edgers have been proposed heretofore, and in some instances they rely upon blades which rotate about a horizontal axis which is transverse to the direction of movement of the implement. This arrangement works particularly well but requires considerable power input, and the object of this invention is to provide a much simpler device which requires less power input, but is nevertheless effective both in the cutting of grass and the disposing of it.
One of the problems which is encountered with lawnmowers and lawn-edging machines is the tendency for impact of grass, stones, grit and the like to cause blunting of the cutter blades, and one object of this invention is to provide improvements whereby this effect is less than with some prior art machines. Another problem which is encountered is that if the blades are driven about a horizontal axis, for example, they can encounter unyielding substrates and cause considerable damage, and another object of the invention is to provide improvements whereby the likelihood of such damage is substantially reduced.